The present invention relates generally to planting equipment and more specifically to a scraper assembly for removing soil from disk blades.
In many soil conditions where double disk furrow openers are used on planting equipment, it is necessary to provide scrapers between the disk blades to remove soil which clings to the blades. The scrapers must apply a light pressure against the disk blades and each scraper must be free to move relative to the blade to compensate for variation to wobble in the blade. To provide this freedom of movement for the scrapers, they are normally attached to the structure with a loosely bolted and lightly compressed spring loaded connection including a pressure clip urging the scrapers outwardly. The loose connection permits the entire scraper assembly to rock up and down, and the scrapers can actually overhang the edge of the blades and be grooved by the rotating blades. Such grooves cause rapid wear on both the scraper and the blades and can stop the blades from turning. A stopped blade results in erratic seed spacing in the row.
The pressure clip which urges the scrapers against the blades can prevent free movement of the scrapers, and friction between the scrapers and the clip causes the parts to wear. If dirt or mud builds up on the compression spring acting against the clip, or if heavy paint covers the spring, the scrapers can become inoperable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved scraper assembly for a double disk furrow opener.
It is a further object to provide a scraper assembly for a double disk blade opener which is rigidly connected to the seed boot or other support between the disk blades and yet provides uniform scraper pressure against the blades.
It is still another object to provide a scraper assembly for a double disk blade opener which prevents the scrapers from overhanging the blades and from being grooved thereby.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for a double disk blade opener a scraper assembly with scrapers that are free to move with variations or wobble of the blade and yet are urged against the blades with uniform pressure. It is a further object to provide such an assembly which remains operable even when covered with heavy paint, dirt or mud buildup.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a scraper assembly for a double blade opener in which the scrapers are mounted for providing an even wear pattern as they are urged against the blades.
These as well as other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the drawings and the detailed description which follows.